Indra Ōtsutsuki
Indra Ōtsutsuki (大筒木インドラ, ‎Ōtsutsuki Indora) was the elder son of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the brother of Asura Ōtsutsuki, Rock Ōtsutsuki and the creator of ninjutsu. He is also the ancestor of the Uchiha Clan and the Murakumo Clan and the founder of the Terrorist Coalition. Appearance Indra had long brown hair cut short on top. Two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. His eyebrows were cut short — a symbol of his nobility — and dark eyes. Later, he began wearing his hair back in a long cylinder and gained blue markings around his eyes, which were turned up at the corners. He wore a high-collared, light-coloured kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama. He wore a black full-bodied suit underneath. When battling Asura, he wore full-body armour, and his hair had been let out to flow around his attire. Personality As a young child, Indra was carefree and loving child who looked after and played happily with his younger brother. A very mature boy, he understood the importance of patience and thinking things through. He was very protective of his younger brother and worried about the future of Ninshū when others began to deviate from its original nature following his discovery of chakra transforming. Even after he was revealed as a prodigy, he took other's praises with modesty, only over seeking to help others. He was also very committed to his studies and regular practice. However, after meeting Black Zetsu and learning more about his true power, Indra realized what his special capacities were capable of and soon revealed in his abilities, proud of being different and expected perfection from himself and others. He became proud and independent, determined to walk his own path unaided. As he did everything with his own power alone, he believed power and force could achieve anything, even peace, an ideology he shared with his grandmother. As such, he grew very stern in enforcing law, believing there are no exceptions. Despite also this, he was able to keep his jealousy of Asura becoming Ninshū's successor in check and held no ill feelings towards his brother and father, who he loved and respected greatly. However, these lingering feelings of rejection from his father allowed Black Zetsu to convince Indra to take the title for himself as it was his birthright, and led Indra to challenge his father's decision. This caused the love Indra had for his father and brother to turn into hatred and wanting the title of Ninshū's leader for himself. Indra's hatred and ideology would have dire consequences for his descendants. Despite of his hatred, in truth, Asura did care for him and Rock and enjoyed his company very greatly. Furthermore, despite of the Rise of the Eggman Empire, the revived Asura pleaded for both Rock and the revived Indra to reconsider, but his words truly lamented from his vision of his dead brothers -- what Indra heard, and misinterpreted -- Rock was calling himself lame for allowing his younger brothers to die in the deadly conflict, this made Indra realize that Paul Gekko was the one who freed him from Black Zetsu's manipulation from the very start, and was reduced to tears by what happened to his older brother. However, after meeting Rock Ōtsutsuki, his hatred to turn into love and learning of what happened and abandoning his hatred and never wanting the title of Ninshū's leader for himself. Indra's hatred and ideology have been easily turned into love when Rock managed to save him. Rock's ability to save people and Eggman Empire's massive assault leads to his own death when being able to save Indra and Asura. Unable to revive him using the Sharingan, Indra alongside Asura mourns for Rock. Abilities From a young age, Indra was recognized as a prodigy, even by his legendary father, having inherited much of the latter's power, talent and strong genes. He had a great aptitude for any skill or study he applied himself to. Furthermore, he also inherited his father's "eyes": his powerful chakra, and spiritual energy. Virtually all of Hagoromo's followers had little doubt Indra would become his father's successor. Chakra and Physical Prowess He was shown highly skilled in taijutsu, with none of his fellow Ninshū students being able to match him in the slightest. Like his father, he had especially powerful chakra and equally large reserves, able to unleash it for a multitude of uses, such as to enhance his strikes. He was also very precise with his chakra manipulation, never wasting more than the absolute minimum for it his techniques. Additionally, he was able to sense Black Zetsu on multiple occasions. Ninjutsu Indra's talents naturally excelled in his father's teachings of Ninshū, eventually expanding to single-handedly based a fighting style off it which became known as the true original ninjutsu. Unable to freely manipulate and alter his chakra like his father, Indra instead invented hand seals, a skill that would become a worldwide-practice for all ninja. Creating various techniques like the first Clone Technique and Body Replacement Technique, even Hagoromo was amazed at his eldest son's accomplishments, noting how revolutionary it was. Indra was a skilled crafter, having fashioned primitive kunai for battle and from which develop a basic form shurikenjutsu. Dojutsu Indra possessed a derived form of his grandmother's dōjutsu; the Sharingan, which he awoken after saving his brother's life. Thus, he could observe the flow of chakra, pay great attention to detail, and accurately predict a person's movements, and paralyze an enemy with a single gaze. In time, he also awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. With it, he unlocked the ability to use Susanoo. Owing to his talent, his mastery over the technique was such that he could use Complete Body — Susanoo, which dwarfed the surrounding landscape. He would use it to combat Asura's own battle avatar. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Despite the loss of his mother following problems with his younger brother Asura's birth, Indra's childhood was still peaceful and joyous, spending his time either blissfully alongside his father and brothers Rock and Asura, or regularly reading his father's books and journals. Under their father's tutelage, the three brothers studied Ninshū in the hopes of one of them becoming the great sage's successor. As Indra continued to amaze all with his natural capacities and advanced growth rate, he began showing his ingenious side, realizing how chakra could be altered to perform more versatile feats. Soon afterwards, the other Ninshū followers learned from Indra's example and began using this new innovation to improve the quality of life. While initially proud of his discovery, Indra grew concerned when he noticed that everyone began focusing more on physical growth rather than spiritual as what was meant for Ninshū. Periodically, Black Zetsu would approach Indra alone, goading him with praises and curiosity towards Indra's true potential, even going so far as to say he could rival if not surpass the Sage of Six Paths himself. After awakening his Sharingan, Indra began to take to heart the mysterious figure's praises, focusing solely on his training and growing colder to others, including his brother. Eventually, Hagoromo decided to chose his successor based on the performance of his sons by tasking them each with aiding the revival of a foreign land. Upon arriving at his destination, Indra learned that the land was in reality very fertile due to the existence of a God Tree sapling; however, he also realizes that it caused the people there to gradually grow sick from relying on its nutrients. Deciding to resolve things quickly, Indra used his Sharingan to force the villagers to destroy the sapling and discover water but this led the villagers to destroy one another over the water. Upon returning home, Indra was surprised that Hagoromo chose to wait for the return of Asura as well before making his decision for successor. While respecting his father's wish, Indra grew restless, something that Black Zetsu picked up in another meeting, noting that Indra's vision of the future differed from Hagoromo's. A year passed since the two brother's received their respective mission, and Indra continued training others, starting again to appreciate the company of people. Eventually, Asura returned, but with many people from the village he as sent to who helped him complete his mission. Asura then met with his brother to hear Hagoromo's final decision. When their father chose Rock carry on his dream of establishing peace throughout the world, Indra was enraged that his older brother was chosen over him and more so that his father noted Indra's inability to acknowledge others while focusing on power as a factor in his decision. Growing so bitter towards his family while simultaneously revelling in his growing power, he came to view his father's ninshū as incomplete and cowardly, wanting to change it complete into ninjutsu to reflect his views of using power to create peace and order. Wanting to ensure he was powerful enough to challenge his father and brother, he killed his two closest friends to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. On the night of Asura's celebration as the successor, Indra attacked the village, voicing his disdain for his family and ninshū, insisting that proving that ninjutsu was superior and the true means for peace. With sadistic joy, he attacked Asura and Rock, who surprised the older brother with their growth in repelling the attack. Determined to crush his brother and take his desired position as the true bringer of peace, Indra unleashed his Susanoo. While Asura was able to hold his brother off, having manifested his newfound power passed on to him from Hagoromo, Indra's massive construct began overwhelming him. Hagoromo then had the village all share their chakra with Asura, allowing him to full manifest his powers and unleash the Wood Release. Combining this with the Six Paths Senjutsu, Asura was able to defeat Indra, who refused to acknowledge his brother and forcing him to retreat. Years later, Indra went into hiding and formed a sect that supported ninjutsu. As Hagoromo was rendered bedridden as he near the end of his life, Indra approached his estranged father, boldly telling him that his cowardly approach to peace would only bring about greater wars, which Indra would take advantage of to destroy ninshū, vowing to do so in as many reincarnations as necessary. After Asura and Indra died, the descendants of both brothers continued this feud for centuries to come. Indra's eventual descendants — the Uchiha and Murakumo Clans — would feud with Asura's eventual descendants — the Senju and Uzumaki clans and Rock's eventual descendants — the Ten Master Clans. The Four Noble Clans knew why or how their hatred of the other came to be. Legacy Though his body was destroyed, Indra's chakra would continue to exist. His chakra reincarnated into various individuals throughout history, and his reincarnations would also inherit his will. Indra's desire for his father's title led to centuries of bloodshed and conflict between his and Asura's descendants. During the Fourth Pescan War, Madara Uchiha was his reincarnation. With his help, Hashirama Senju, the reincarnation of Asura at the time, created the very first ninja village, Konohagakure, and helped set up the contemporary ninja system. However, due to his ambition, insecurity, and Black Zetsu's machinations, Madara defected, and resumed his conflict with Hashirama. After their final fight at the Valley of the End, Madara stole Hashirama's DNA, which he later implanted into his wounds. A portion of Asura's chakra merged with Indra's chakra within Madara, and eventually, he awakened the Rinnegan, something Hagoromo warned against. When Madara and Hashirama died, the transmigration cycle resumed. Before the Fall of the Akame Empire, Vent became the latest inheritor of Indra's chakra and will, with Paul Gekko inheriting Asura's chakra and will. Due to the centuries old conflict that arose from Indra's hatred and Hagoromo's decision to anoint Asura, Hagoromo's spirit decided to grant his power to both Paul Gekko and Vent when he was able to appear before them. He hoped that the hatred with Paul Gekko felt by Vent would turn into love, and that his sons' reincarnations would be able to work together. Ultimately, Paul Gekko managed to accomplish what all of the previous reincarnations had failed to do: end the rift between the two lines of the reincarnated brothers. Paul Gekko achieved this after defeating Mikado with the help of Vent, Aile and his friends, who finally accepted the Dragon Warrior's ideals at the end of their fight. This brought about the end of the bitter feud that had lasted for centuries. Though his body was revived through the cycle of rebirth, Indra's chakra returns to his body thus gaining memories of his brother, Rock. Family *Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno- Great Grandfather *Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill's Mother- Aunt *Annoyingly Cute Triplets Who Lived Upon the Hill- Cousins *Grandfather- Great Granduncle *Monty Uno- Granduncle *Mrs. Uno- Grandaunt *Nigel Uno- Cousin *Benedict Uno- Granduncle *Delightful Children From Down The Lane- Adoptive Cousins *Paul Uno- Granduncle *Delightful Hydra from upon the Hill- Cousins *Vanessa W. Dirt Dickson- Great Grandmother *Cynthia Dickson- Aunt *Paul Dickson- Cousin *Armada Dickson- Cousin *Anthony Uno- Grandfather *Laura Dickson- Grandmother *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki- Grandmother *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki- Father *Rock Ōtsutsuki- Brother *Asura Ōtsutsuki- Brother *Kanna- Sister-in-Law *Hamura Ōtsutsuki- Uncle *Minato no Mikoto- Uncle *Hamura no Mikoto- Uncle *Sasuke Uchiha- Reincarnation Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fanon